Sonia Ramirez
Sonia Ramirez is a snarky young lady that enjoys causing trouble for people. However, she is very loyal to the people that put their trust in her. Appearance Human Form Sonia is on the short side and has medium tan skin and messy chestnut hair she normally puts highlights in. Her eyes are dark brown and she keeps one covered by her fringe. After her accident she has a huge claw mark on the left side of her face that goes down to her neck. She wears oversized hoodies boots, even when it's hot out. It rare to see her in anything less than that. When in her uniform, she wears leggings and a beanie and sometimes wears her own jackets over her dress shirts. Alternate Form Not much changes physically except her eyes turn golden yellow and resemble a cat's eye. Her teeth also grows fangs and nails turn to claws. Her suit is white cat suits with black boots and gloves. Her cowl has cat ears and is half white and half black. She has a brown belt which carries her pendant. Abilities She is very similar to Ella in that they both have animal related powers * Animal Shifting: Though she can only do small things like her teeth, nails, and eyes, eventually she can fully turn into a cat. * Feline Communication: Though not very good at it, she can communicate with any felines. Cat Abilities: Because her contracted spirit is a cat, she can utilize cat like abilities. * Night Vision: Because she can change her eyes, she can also see in very dark spaces. * Perfect Balance: When falling from a high place, she manages to land on her two feet perfectly and can maintain perfect balance and reflexes at all times. * Kitty Claws: She can grow her nails out into razor sharp claws she can use to cut anything. * Heightened Smell: She can smell things up to half a mile away and determine what the scents are. * Intense Listening: She can hear even the quietest of noises from a great distance. Story Sonia wakes up in the emergency room after being attacked by a feral cat that clawed half her face and sliced her neck open, getting her jugular. After getting patched up, she's visited by Ella who starts explaining what happened to her and the others. When Belinda approaches her and her friends about training, she's incredibly cynical about it and denies that they have any kind of magical powers before temporarily changing into her catsuit, being the first to change. Relationships Miguel Ramirez Sonia's single father. She's very close to him and wants to become a vet just like him. He's always hard on her and her grades, but truly believes in and loves her. Ella Stacey Her best friend since pre-school. The two have been inseparable since meeting and are always seen hanging out. Despite the fact that she teases her on occasion, Sonia actually likes that Ella relies a lot on her to defend her from jerks. Miki the Cat Sonia's contracted spirit. They don't interact too much, but she finds Miki's presence calming and helps her focus more.